justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Thumbs
( ) |artist = |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |dg = |mc = |pc = Dark Red to Yellow |gc = Orange to Gold |lc = Maroon |nowc = Thumbs |perf = Soraya GacemFile: Thumbs soraya proof.jpg |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre }} "Thumbs" by is featured on as a Ubisoft Club exclusive through for 8th-Generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. Appearance of the Dancer The female dancer wears a golden flower crown with a braid hanging to the right. She wears a dark maroon colored bra crop top. She also has a dark blue choker. She wears small shorts that match her top with some patterns. In her left wrist, she has several bracelets. She has small black boots. During the bridge, her crop top and shorts turn gold, her skin turns into an ombre of black to crimson, her hair is maroon, and her flower crown is peach. Background The background is outside a street building, which seems to have pink windows on the top. Spotlights appear there as well, with colors ranging from pink and blue. Miscellaneous objects, like crates, appear on the floor, and on top of these objects are candles that sometimes light up. Sparkles also appear. In the verse, five tarot cards can be seen with the sun imprint on their back. The cards flip, revealing elements that reference the lyrics (for example, a robber and a bank appear on two cards when "Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank" is sung). After the verse, sketchy clouds can be seen floating in the background with colored still images of figures resembling people. There are a few, where then more figures appear. After the first verse, colored buildings and clouds appear to resemble a city. Silhouettes of people appear walking. Clocks also appear. In the pre-chorus, buildings appear again, with silhouettes of people sitting on them. Sketches of stars also appear. In the chorus, a circle appears representing Earth. It shines as sketches of figurines circle Earth, holding each other's hand. Sketches of stars, the Moon, clouds, and the Sun also appear. During the bridge, the sun imprint from the cards appear in a reddish background, with rays shooting out and leaf shaped objects appearing. Cards appear on the edge of the sun, with more appearing as the sun gets brighter and the background blurs. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your right arm up, then put down quickly while moving to the right. '''Gold Move 3: '''Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. This is the last move of the routine. Thumbs gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Thumbs gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Thumbs gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Thumbs gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Thumbs'' is the second song by Sabrina Carpenter in the franchise, after Take On The World ( ). *"Multiply" is censored. *Coding for this song being a Ubisoft Club exclusive was found within the files of the Demo. *''Thumbs'' is the second Ubisoft Club track, after Let Me Love You. *Even though the dancer's glove is yellow during the bridge, the pictograms have maroon arrows. *The preview gameplays use a Beta version of the background, which features more animations and light effects. *This song, along with Sugar Dance are 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch exclusive songs on Just Dance 2018 Gallery Game Files Thumbs cover generic.png|''Thumbs'' Thumbs cover albumcoach.png| album coach In-Game Screenshots Thumbs menu 2017.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu Thumbs load 2017.png| loading screen Thumbs coachmenu 2017.png| coach selection screen thumbs score 2017.png| scoring screen Thumbs menu 2018 halloween.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Thumbs load 2018.png| loading screen Thumbs coachmenu 2018.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes thumbs bts.png|Behind the scenes Others thumbs thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) thumbs_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thumbs proof.jpg|''Thumbs'' found in the demo source code Thumbs_uplay_reward.jpg|''Thumbs'' in the Ubisoft Club promotion Thumbs promo.png|Promotional banner for Thumbs from the Just Dance Controller app Videos Official Music Video Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs (Official Video) Teasers Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Thumbs - Just Dance 2017 Thumbs - Just Dance 2018 Others Just Dance 2018 - Thumbs COMPARISON - Side to Side(JD18 Version - Leaked Version) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Sabrina Carpenter Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Console Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable